


Everything

by YellowLipstick



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Brother/Sister Incest, Durincest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Omorashi, Pregnancy Kink, Rare Pairings, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Triple Penetration, Virginity Kink, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLipstick/pseuds/YellowLipstick
Summary: Frerin knows his true mate is Dis but despairs because she is his sister.
Relationships: Dís/Frerin (Tolkien)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Everything

Frerin's fingers trembled and he released the breath he had been holding guiltily as soon as he fisted his throbbing, painfully full erection. As his hand began to move up and down, stroking so tightly, milking himself, he couldn't help but whimper in pitiful pleasure. He knew he shouldn't be, wouldn't be, doing this-again. But Mahal! He just couldn't help himself. 

Ever since his baby sister had come of age, the years passing while her silky beard began to tumble down past her swelling breasts enticingly, he couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't blink without being consumed by her presence. Every cursed time he even brushed against her in passing his cock stiffened unrelentingly in his breeches. Her earthy, rich smell, like fresh diamonds in fecund soil tingled his nostrils and eased into his nervous system like vining roots, enflaming and soothing his being all at once. He wanted her, needed her, couldn't think-couldn't breath-without her; But he could never have her for his mate. She was his sister. And it was sin to mate with one's own flesh and blood. 

So why had Mahal been so cruel as to forge her for Frerin's own? A dwarf mated for life, and they would know their mate by their scent-and damn it all if Frerin couldn't think of nothing else but her scent when she was anywhere near his vicinity. Oh how it made him want her. But it wasn't to be, couldn't happen, so he...yearned, thirsted, pined for her in the hooded dark of his own chambers, rutting in his hands pitifully as he moaned his incestuous desires to his bed sheets. 

He came quick and dirty, sticky white puddles oozing over his heated flesh and pooling around his navel as he panted in the cool, dark room, eyes shut tight and nose twitching-he swore he really felt his sister with him, it was as if she was here. Perhaps his longing was driving him to madness after all? A dwarf kept from their mate did eventually lose their sanity, everyone knew that, and Frerin felt tears sting and blur his vision as he desperately realized that was to be his future. 

"Sister, my sister," he gasped lowly, wishing on a prayer to the Mountain's heart that he would have a better fate that a wretch, before he stiffened and jolted as the shadows answered him.

"Brother," Dis whispered, flitting to the bed from where she had been hiding in the corners.

She was naked, her brown nipples bobbing and swaying with every step, and the dark curls covering her sex snaked up towards her belly, glistening in the dull light damply. The blonde dwarf could smell her slick and his eyes raked her downy legs, where he could see dripping trails of it falling from between her plush thighs. Frerin's eyes widened as she approached closer and he tried to cover himself but Dis pinned his bony wrists to the bed and bent her dark lips over him, tickling his legs with her soft beard and shushing him with a soft cluck as he made a noise of protest before groaning and going limp against the mattress as he felt her hot tongue poke out and began to lick at his flesh.

She cleaned all the seed from his legs and crotch, taking special pleasure in sucking it off of his re-hardening member while he mewled and bucked underneath her, shyness and propriety forgetting in the wave of their lust. There was no turning back, he had never smelt her slick before now, her mating heat, and they couldn't step away from their known mate once they had experienced it. 

Dis swung her thick hips over Frerin and straddled the thin dwarf, as he grabbed to her plush waist and groaned in want for her, "Please my love..."

She lifted her pelvis and thrust herself down onto his shaft, impaling herself in one push as his thick girth pushed through her virgin flesh, tearing as it went. She hardly cared as she immediately set to rocking on him, pulpy now with blood and slick in a frothy slush as their bodies worked together to breed her fresh womb; nobody could stop a newly mated pair of dwarves, and it's not as if anyone would be looking for the pair for weeks on end, the rest of the royal family was off in the Blue Mountains, looking for trade agreements. 

She tilted her hips and felt her cervix swell and pulse in a deliciously sore throb as Frerin's plump cockhead pushed sticky, warm seed against it before the large, veiny knot began to rise at the base of his sex, tying them together while he dribbled and trickled his seed into her for hours. 

She lay against him, rubbing their nipples together, slick with sweat, beards mingling bristly and soft, as her heat continued to twitch around the huge knot stretching and tearing her damp entrance. 

"You're a good breeder," Frerin murmured, having only been with the royal, stabled breeding omegas before, never having found his chosen mate. 

Dis squirmed atop her big brother, wiggling against the hard length rooted firmly inside her, and whined pitifully, "I-I haven't released yet, and they say you're supposed to release if I'm bred right."

Frerin tutted softly, "You just need some extra stimulation."

He knew fresh virgins could lose sensation after a while, the tearing of the knot numbing them at first, as royal seed was in high demand he had a lot of practice breeding wanting omegas for his people; everyone wanted their omega slaves bred by royal seed, it was the best. 

He reached around Dis and sloshed his fingers through the dampness at their joining before quickly pushing two of his fingers deep inside her puckered entrance while pressing his other hand into her slacked jaw, penetrating her thoroughly in all holes at once. She trembled and moaned atop him before a rush of warm seeped all over his groin and into the mattress, soaking them. He smiled as he bucked and thrust herself against the constant stimulation, what a good breeder his baby sister was, what a perfect mate. 

They would have to spirit away in the night, or rise to rule their own kingdom together. Frerin wasn't sure what their plan would be as he lay with his newly pregnant sister in his arms, but he would never part from her again, it would surely mean madness and suffering for them both now. He shut his eyes and squeezed her against his breast, she was always his life, and now-she was, sacred-she was, the mother to his unborn child-she was, everything.


End file.
